Addiction
Addiction to a substance, or activity, means that one's body (or mind) is in need of a regular dose in order to avoid withdrawal symptoms. Overview * Addiction can happen from using too many chems. An addict suffers withdrawal symptoms that can cause ill effects when a drug wears off. Many substances in the ''Fallout'' games are addictive. Each chem has a chance of addiction. One of the most addictive chems is jet. * For Fallout 1 and Fallout 2, withdrawal effects occur after becoming addicted and going for some amount of time without using that chem. For non-jet addictions, addiction lasts 7 days from the onset of the withdrawal effects (nine days of non-use), while jet addiction can only be cured with the jet antidote. * Certain NPCs have addictions, not just the Lone Wanderer. Types of addiction ''Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics'' * In Fallout Tactics, the Psychotic perk reduces the withdrawal effects from Psycho. ''Fallout 3'' In Fallout 3, addiction is permanent. It can, however, be cured for a price in caps by visiting a doctor (like the one in Megaton). Owning a house in either Megaton or Tenpenny Tower enables no-cost addiction removal if the My First Laboratory house improvement is installed. Also, the healing archways in Mothership Zeta include removing addictions as part of their healing effects. *1Note this only applies to plain Mentats, the other variations (Berry Mentats, Orange Mentats, and Grape Mentats) are non addictive. *2 Note this only applies to plain ant nectar, the other variation (Fire ant nectar) is non addictive. * Items not listed in this table are not addictive in Fallout 3; this includes Rad-X, RadAway, and some other substances. * Risk is a base chance of addiction per use, and only applies to alcohol items in Fallout 3. * UMON is an accumulating chance of addiction. See Usage Monitor for a detailed explanation. * Duration is the length of time required to pass without consuming the drug for the accumulated UMON value to be reduced. Usage Monitor In addition to standard addiction chance, certain items have an additional tracker value which builds up with each subsequent use of a substance. Internally, this effect is referred to as the Usage Monitor Effect, or UMON. Each use of an item adds its UMON value to the total UMON value and remains a part of it until its specified time limit elapses, at which point it is removed from the current running total. An accumulated value of 75 seems to equate to an additional 1% chance (added on top of any existing addiction chance), whereas a value of 175 seems to be equivalent to a 100% chance. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' New drugs and addiction-causing substances were added to Fallout: New Vegas, many with their own new forms of addiction. Due to the engine used in Fallout: New Vegas, addiction behaves the same as it did in Fallout 3. It is permanent unless seen to by a doctor. Contrary to what its description implies, Fixer will remove the player's addictions permanently, the only drawback being the application of a temporary "nausea" debuff. When Old World Blues is installed, the Sink Auto-Doc cures addictions for free as part of the basic physical exam. For information about UMON, risk and so on, see the appropriate Fallout 3 section. Bugs * Addictions in effect at the conclusion of the add-on Dead Money may become incurable. * Fixer can permanently remove addictions due to a scripting error. * Ant nectar addiction used to be incurable due to a bug, but this was fixed in ''Fallout: New Vegas'' patch 1.2.0.31x. The console command will immediately remove the addiction on the PC version. ''Fallout 4'' After taking, on average, 5 of the same addictive item you will become addicted to it. * Addiction can be cured either by visiting a doctor, or by using certain consumables such as: ** Addictol: widely available from medics or merchants ** Radscorpion egg omelette: craftable at a Cooking station ** Refreshing beverage: craftable at a chemistry station using easy-to-find reagents * The Chem Resistant and Party Boy/Party Girl perks can render you immune to addictions. * The Junkie's legendary effect uses each addiction to increase the weapon's damage. * In addition to negative effects to the player charater's stats, addiction will also cause some cosmetic effects, such as giving them a slightly emaciated appearance (though this is less pronounced if large or muscular body types were selected during character creation). In Fallout 4, addictions can be viewed on the STAT page of the Pip-Boy by choosing Show Effects. ''Fallout 76'' In Fallout 76, addictions can be viewed on the STAT page of the Pip-Boy by choosing EFFECTS. * Addiction can be cured either by using certain consumables such as: ** Addictol: found while exploring Appalachia. ** Radscorpion egg omelette or tasty radscorpion egg omelette: craftable at a cooking station. * The Chem Resistant and Party Boy/Party Girl perks can render the player character immune to addictions. * The Junkie's legendary effect uses each addiction to increase the weapon's damage. References Category:SPECIAL Category:Condition pl:Uzależnienia ru:Зависимость uk:Залежність